The Girl That He Had Saved From The Sky
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: While on a mission to stop Slade they get another call, a girl was standing on top of a tall building who was about to jump off, until Beast Boy had saved her just in time. Who is she? What does Slade want with her? And why can she read minds? Will Beast Boy fall for her? If so, can he finally forget about Terra?
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: The Girl That He Had Saved From The Sky: Chapter One**

**Summary: While on a mission to stop Slade they get another call, a girl was standing on top of a tall building who was about to jump off, until Beast Boy had saved her just in time. Who is she? What does Slade want with her? And why can she read minds? Will Beast Boy fall for her? If so, can he finally forget about Terra?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Titans characters just my OC**

**Author's Note: Hmm, I am going to try to create a Beast Boy and OC story. Reason, there are so many Beast Boy and Raven, though I do love the couple and stuff but I want to try something different and I shall try and not to make her too Mary Sue so, give this story a chance.**

Beast Boy had gotten up at the usual time, 7:45 am. He does not know why but ever since he can remember, he has been getting up just when the sun is rising and that is the exact time that it does so it makes since. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eye glancing towards his dresser where he could see a photo. It was of him and Terra before everything had happened. It was when she had returned to Titans Tower, saying that she had gotten better with her powers and they had went on a date to a carnival and took pictures in the photo booth. He bent over to pick it up tracing a finger on Terra. He sighed.

"YO! BB you up? About to make some pancakes!" That was his best friend and teammate Cyborg pounding on his door he is also up around this time too. Beast Boy put the photo back where he had it on his dresser, stretching.

"Yea I'll be out in a second!" He heard Cyborg's big footsteps leaving the hallway. He took a deep breath. "Okay Beast Boy you can do this."

Beast Boy had yawned once he had gotten into the common room looking at the news that Robin had turned on. Robin looked over when he saw him and smiled. "Morning Beast Boy." He said turning back around.

"Morning." Beast Boy replied, heading towards the kitchen about to help Cyborg with breakfast. When he had walked in he could smell the pancakes cooking, and Cyborg was by the stove humming and flipping the pan. "Dude, it smells so good!" He said rubbing his stomach. "And just in time cause I am so hungry!" Cyborg had laughed.

"I knew that you would be and you eat more than me so I made extra for you." He said putting three pancakes onto a plate. Beast Boy smiled from ear to ear with his tooth hanging out. "I know, I know I am the best." He said putting more pancake mix into the pan.

"You got that right!" Beast Boy leaned against the counter by Cyborg yawning again. "Man I am so tired." He said rubbing his stomach. Cyborg scoffed at him.

"How could you be, you went to bed like at 10:30 which is weird." Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, stretching his arms.

"Hey I need sleep okay." Beast Boy stated rubbing the back of his neck. Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and he had beamed when he had seen Raven coming in, heading towards the coffee maker to make some tea. "Good morning Raven." He said. She turned around and look at him without a word, turning back to make the tea. "Someone had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed." He laughed and she had glared at him.

"Hey Rae making pancakes! Want some?" Cyborg asked making plates for everybody. Raven stirred her tea taking a small sip.

"Just get me two." Cyborg smiled in victory when she had talked to him instead of Beast Boy.

"You got it! Hey ya'll breakfast is now served!" Everyone from the living room was coming into the kitchen, grabbing plates and orange juice engaging in morning conversations about their plans for today. Everything was going perfectly until red lights started going off with a loud alarm. Robin went into the living room checking the huge computer.

"Aw come on I haven't even ate one pancake!" Beast Boy complained following everyone into the living room. Robin balled his fists up once he had saw who was causing trouble in the early morning of Jump City.

"It's Slade." Everyone nodded. "Titans GO!"

It was Robin vs. Slade, both in fighting stances while the others were around Robin, protecting him. "What are you planning?" Robing asked grabbing out his staff. Slade laughed at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to try and find out." He jumped up onto the building Robin growled.

"Titans attack! Don't let him get away!" Everyone had separated trying to catch up with Slade figuring out what it is he is planning. Raven was close enough to cast a spell to send something flying right at him but Slade was quick and he had dodged a flying car. Starfire threw star bolts at him but ended up hitting the buildings next to him. Slade laughed evilly.

"Catch me if you can Titans you never had before, not now not ever." Cyborg yelled using his arm as a weapon to blast him off but missed when Slade had jumped onto another building. "Too slow." It was Beast Boy's turn to get a shot at him, so he had changed into a huge bird.

*My turn.* Beast Boy thought trying to get close to him. He almost caught him when he had run into a building. *Damnit.* He thought shaking his head, flying again but Slade had disappeared. He had felt his Communicator going off.

"Titans there is trouble a girl is about to jump off a building at the west get there now!" Barked Robin. Beast Boy turned around, forgetting about Slade as he went and try to find the building that a girl was standing on. Just when Beast Boy had gotten there he had saw her. She was girl in blonde hair wearing gray sweats, holding out her arms as she prepared to jump off. Beast Boy had sweat dropped when he was trying to fly faster and faster when she had jumped off. *I got her I got her!* Beast Boy screamed into his head dodging down with his huge talons, catching her just in time. Beast Boy sighed in relief. When he was making his way towards the ground, he had morphed back into a human carrying the girl in bridal style just when the rest of the team showed up.

"Slade had gotten away." Robin said, balling his fists up.

"At least she is alright; I had caught her just in time." Beast Boy said. Robin nodded and Starfire flew close to examine the girl.

"Is she hurt?" She asked. Cyborg walked towards Beast Boy holding out his arm.

"She seems fine to me. Raven?" Raven had walked over; reaching out a hand and a blue glow was formed.

"There's seemed to be no injuries." Everyone looked back at Robin for an order.

"Let's take her back to the tower and to try and figure out what is Slade is up to." Everyone nodded.

"Right."

**Author's Note: So chapter one is finished! I hope that everyone liked it! I wonder what Slade is planning ha-ha read and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans: The Girl That He Had Saved From The Sky: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Teen Titans just my OC**

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who had reviewed, favorite it was awesome, and it has encouraged me to write again for another chapter. Enjoy happy reading!**

**Cassandra's POV**

_I hope that she is all right. Why would she jump onto a high building?_ I groaned trying to keep my eyes close longer. Who is the person that I keep hearing? No, I am not supposed to be alive. I jumped awake with a gasp. "Great! You are awake!" I looked over and saw a green teen wearing a uniform with a smile on his face as he was sitting in a chair next to a door. I looked around at my surroundings; it looks like I am in a hospital of some kind. I glared at green teen.

"Why the hell did you save me?" I asked balling my fists. He looked at me confused.

"Uh, because I am a superhero?" Something in his pocket made a beep noise and the green one dug into his pocket to fish it out.

"Beast Boy is she awake?" Someone asked. The green one called Beast Boy looked at me for a second and then back down at the thing he was looking at.

"Yea she is everyone can come now." What did he mean everyone and then I had heard them. Thoughts I mean all speaking at once and it was giving me a headache so I had grabbed my head. Usually it is not like this, the only way I could use this dreadful power was to be really close to that person as in kissing them. It must be because of the fall.

I looked up when the door had opened and four others had come in. a guy wearing a red and green with a cape and mask, a girl with a purple outfit with long red hair floating in midair, another one who was half human half robot, and a girl wearing a dark blue clothing with a hood over her head looking at me as if she is studying me. "Who the hell are you people?" I asked. They all looked at each other. The one with the cape walked over to my hospital bed.

"My name is Robin I am the leader of Teen Titans, right now you are in the infirmary room of Titans Tower. Beast Boy saved you from a nasty fall from we were trying to catch Slade." I glanced at the one called Beast Boy, who had gave me a toothy grin but I did not return it.

"I don't care if you had saved me I am not supposed to be alive." Everyone had looked at one another and then back at me.

"Why would you say that new friend? We are confused." Asked the one with the purple and long red hair, flying closer to Robin. I sighed.

"I can tell what everyone is thinking, right now." They all gasped.

"How is that possible?" Robin asked. I sighed again.

"I was just born with it, but I hate it." The robot one had spoken next.

"Why? It's cool that you can read minds." He said giving me the thumps up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because I hate knowing what everyone is thinking. I thought I could handle it I really did, but, not anymore. That's why I jumped off the building."

"You wanted to kill yourself." Everyone looked towards the one with the long blue robe. There was silence.

"And now thanks to you I am still here." I glared at Beast Boy who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am a superhero that is what I do." I scoffed at him, looking at my IV.

"Can I leave? I think I am better now." The robot teen walked over getting a clipboard that was above my bed, checking everything, he nodded.

"Everything looks good and clean." He said taking the IV off. "Oh I am Cyborg by the way." I rubbed my wrist to where my IV was hooked to me. "And that's Starfire and Raven." He pointed at the other teens. Starfire waved excited I gave her a look. "You are free to leave." He moved out of the way so that I could get off the bed.

"Thanks I guess." I looked at the one called Beast Boy he was about to say something. "Save it." I said holding up a hand. "Hope that I will never see any of you guys again." I say walking towards the door, but someone stopped me; it was Robin when I had turned around. "What?" I asked.

"Here, if you need anything at all just call us." He had handed me of what it looked like a Communicator with a huge T on the front. I raised my eyebrows. "You never know." He said then. I nodded, putting it into my back pocket.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes and had walked out slamming the door behind me. I hope that I will never see these people again.

**Author's Note: I know short chapter but do not kill me it will get longer I promise I just wanted my OC to meet the Titans. It appears she does not like them very much right now ha-ha especially Beast Boy because he had saved her. It will get better and longer so review please! Now it is time to type up my other Teen Titans story you guys should check that out too it is called Their Daughter (Beast Boy and Raven) until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Titans: The Girl That He Had Saved From The Sky: Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Teen Titans only my OC that I own**

**Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who had viewed and reviewed you people are so awesome and it really makes my day happy reading everybody!**

I finally returned to my small apartment, opening and slamming the door, throwing the communicator down onto the wooden floor but it did not break when I had thrown it. I scoffed at it when it did not, rolling my eyes, sighing. I have been living on my own since I had left my old home in Atlanta for two years now and I have a job that can pay the rent. I am only 16, but I know how to take care of myself and get by. I shook my head. For some reason, I had walked over to where the communicator was, picking it up, putting it into my pocket and had frozen when I had heard a noise.

"Who is there?" I looked around in the apartment, but everything seems in place where I had left them. The noise had stopped and I had slowly begun to walk. There it was again. I glanced to my right where my room was and I had raised an eyebrow. *It sounded like it was coming from my room. Strange.* I slowly walked towards the closed door to my room, taking small and easy steps, holding my breath when I had gotten close to it, leaning my ear against it, listening, no more noise.

I took a deep breath and had slowly opened the door with one hand, while the other was clutching my heart, putting one foot into the door. When I had stepped in it looked like everything was in place, as if no one was here at all. I scratched my head in confusion, shaking my head. "I must have imagined things." I jumped when I had felt the communicator making noise and I had dugged into my pocket seeing a red light. Should I answer? What would the Teen Titans want now? I rolled my eyes, opening up the communicator to see Beast Boy on the screen looking worried. "What do you want?"

"We just picked up some coordinates saying that Slade was at your apartment just now? Are you all right?" How is that possible? Maybe… I glanced around my room and the apartment and it turns out that no one was there. "Hello? Are you there?"

"There is no one here I don't see anyone called Slade you must have gotten it wrong." Just then, Robin was on the screen and I had scoffed. "What now?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"We do not know what it is he is planning but to be safe you are staying with us for the night." I sighed in frustration.

"No I am fine I can take care of myself." Robin sighed, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"Look um?"

"Cassandra Holt." I rolled my eyes at him.

"We just want to protect you that is what we do we know that you don't like us very much and we understand, we don't want you in danger." I thought about what Robin had said and honestly, even though I do not like the Titans he is right, they protect their people and their city it is their job. I sighed, defeated.

"Okay fine, I will stay with you." I heard Beast Boy cheering in the background and I had rolled my eyes.

"We will send someone over to get you, get your stuff ready." He hung up and I had put the communicator onto the bed, ruffling my blonde hair and had looked up at the ceiling, putting a hand onto my hip, biting my pinky, thinking. Who is this Slade? Why was he at my apartment? I thought about all of this while I was packing an overnight duffle bag. I jumped slightly when I had heard a chirping noise at my window. I walked over, pulling up the blinds seeing a small black and green bird, pecking his beak onto my window. Wait, black and green? I opened my window and as soon as I did, the bird flew in and Beast Boy was in my room. He smirked at me.

"What the hell?" He laughed at me.

"Yea, I can change into different animals in fact, I was the terrordactyl that had saved you." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. He rubbed the back of his neck, noticing the duffle bag. "Are you all packed for the night?" I nodded, he sighed. "Alright let's go." He headed towards the window and noticed that I was not following him. "Aren't you coming?"

"I would be safer if I walked on foot." He rolled his eyes at me. "Plus, I don't like you." He chuckled.

"Don't worry I am used to it, Raven doesn't like me either though I bet she thinks I'm funny." I laughed. "What?" He asked, confused, I pointed at him.

"You funny? Ha, try me." I crossed my arms while he was thinking of a joke. He smiled when he had thought of one.

"Wanna here three short jokes and one long joke?" I did not answer. "Joke, joke, joke JOKEEEE!(1)" I try to hold in a laugh by holding my mouth, but it had failed. "Ha! I made you laugh." I stopped laughing, clearing my throat a couple of times.

"Alright you got one point for now, but I still think you are not funny." Beast Boy rolled his eyes at me waving me away. "Can we leave now?" I asked, getting bored.

"Oh yeah, let's go! We can walk on foot if you want?" I nodded my head and he had walked over to my bed to get my duffle bag. "Alright then let's go! And if we hurry we can have pizza!"

Okay, maybe I was a little harsh on the Titans, they seem a good group and they had taken me in when no one else did. Usually I do not trust many people because of what they might do, but in my mind, I think I could start trusting them. "So Cassandra, how long have you lived in Jump City?" Cyborg asked taking a bite of sausage pizza in one huge bite.

"For a while now it's an alright city I work at a small restaurant." I took a bite out of my pineapple pizza, taking sip of my lemonade.

"Really what's it called?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh, Rock House Café it's not really famous here but we have good food." Everyone had gotten back into regular chatter and I had smiled a little at Beast Boy and Cyborg, who was arguing over a video game.

It was getting dark by the time we all had finished with pizza and we were walking back towards the Titans Tower. Once we had gotten inside Robin said, "We haven't shown you around the tower so Beast Boy and Starfire will show you where you will be sleeping—"

"And I am going to find a movie that we can all watch!" Cyborg jumped in and I had giggled when Robin had gave him a look, and Starfire had grabbed my hand and had lead me upstairs with Beast Boy behind me.

"I really hope that you will enjoy the night stay friend Cassandra." She smiled while she had showed me her room. "This here is my room!" It was neat and tidy with purple and pink decorations. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Beast Boy who shrugged his shoulders.

"She's an alien." I blinked fast when she had grabbed my hand again, showing me all the rooms but we didn't go in, they just showed me which rooms were whose. When we had gotten to Beast Boy's room his were a mess clothes and games everywhere. I gave him a look.

"I meant to clean up sometime soon." He gave me a toothy smile with his tooth hanging out and I had rolled my eyes at him. "Come on let us show you where you will be sleeping for the night." He got quiet when we had moved down the hallway a bit more and I wanted to ask what was up and when we had gotten at the door I had looked up and saw a named called Terra on it. Beast Boy turned the doorknob, pushing it slightly and we had all walked in.

"Wow this is a really nice room." I put a hand onto my hips admiring the decorations this room had it had stars on the wall on one side and a round shape bed in the middle of the room. "Is this where I will be sleeping for the night?" I turned to see Beast Boy and Starfire looking sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. Starfire sighed looking at Beast Boy.

"It's just that, this room was our ex-teammate and friend." I thought back at the name that I had seen before we had entered, Terra. "She, she betrayed us by working with Slade." I saw Beast Boy balled his fists. "Only she didn't she was being controlled by him, and then when we tried to free her from Slade she—"

"She died." Beast Boy whispered and I had nodded understanding and Starfire had put a hand onto his shoulder for comfort. "She was trying to save the city from a volcano no one couldn't do it but her because she controls the rocks of the earth." I nodded, not saying anything.

"I-I am sorry that had happened to you guys." Starfire nodded smiling through a small tear that had escaped. Beast Boy walked over, setting the duffle bag down onto the bed with a small thud.

"Come on, Cyborg must have by now found a movie." He gave me a small smile and I had returned it and we all walked out of the room, closing the door behind us. Teen Titans are not so bad after all.

**Author's Note: FINALLY! I have finished writing this chapter too me all week cause I was busy being a senior in high school in all and I have a Senior Project to do and stuff so anyway review and tell me what you think. So it looks like Cassandra doesn't hate the Titans anymore.**

**Can anyone guess where I had gotten this joke from? Lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen Titans: The Girl That He Had Saved From The Sky: Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Teen Titans just my OC**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and added to their favorites it had made my day and please read and review! Happy reading!**

**Dream**

_I was at school, in Atlanta, Georgia; I was in my math class third period, with my best friend in the whole world Jasmine Andres. "Dude, that guy is totally staring at you." She whispered from behind me while the teacher, Miss Mathis was writing down math equations. I rolled my eyes, trying to write down the math problem but Jas had pushed me again. "Come on look at him." She giggled. I rolled my _eyes_ giving up, turning around and raise an eyebrow._

_How can a person with a mask on be staring at me? He was wearing an all-black suit with a silver and orange mask, his hand underneath his chin studying me watching me. It was creeping me out and the weirdest thing that he did was to laugh, an evil wicked laugh._

**End Dream**

I jumped out of my sleep and out of that dream, I just had. I looked around the room bright so it must be morning then. I looked around at my temporary room, breathing heavily, trying to calm down but for some reason I just cannot. Who was that person that was in my dream? Is it a sign for something? I shook my head, running my fingers through my blonde hair and jumped slightly when I had heard a knock. "Yes?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Just checking to see if you are up, everyone else is already up and making breakfast." It was Beast Boy checking up on me. I gave a smile at the closed door.

"What are you making?" I asked, getting out of bed, making it.

"TOFU WAFFLES!"

"NO WAY MAN WE ARE HAVING REAL WAFFLES NO ONE LIKES THAT TOFU STUFF!" I laughed when I had heard Cyborg's voice by the door, chewing out Beast Boy about tofu waffles. I changed into a new pair of clothes, brushing my teeth and hair and opened the door to see Cyborg having Beast Boy in a headlock.

"I like tofu waffles." I pointed out. That had gotten their attention and Beast Boy looked over at me trapped into Cyborg's arm with a huge smile.

"Really you do? SWEET Then I will just make us some! Last one there is a rotten egg!" I laughed when they had started to race down the hall Cyborg winning. I shook my head and had yawned.

"Here we go again." I turned around and had saw Raven behind me, wearing that blue cloak with the hood on. I placed a hand onto my hip.

"Are they always like this?" I asked when we had started down the hallway together. Raven nodded.

"Always, you can get used to it. If you can." I chuckled at her and she had given a small smile. I kind of like Raven. She sighed and shook her head. "I bet we are having tofu waffles."

"I don't mind I actually like tofu waffles I'll eat anything really." She looked shocked but did not show it.

"You are the second girl that I have known to have like tofu." I raised an eyebrow. Is that a compliment?

"Who was the first girl?" She got quiet and somehow I knew the answer to my own question. "Oh. Starfire and Beast Boy told me about Terra last night because I was sleeping in her room." She sighed, her shoulders moving up and down. "Were the three of them close?"

"I figured it's been awhile since anyone talked about her a lot has happened before we had met you." I nodded understanding. "They were close all three of them but, Beast Boy was closer to Terra than even Starfire." I get what she was saying so I did not ask. She was his girlfriend and she had died saving the city. Beast Boy must have been heartbroken ever since then. Poor guy. Raven cleared her throat. "Don't tell him that I had told you that." I gave a small smile.

"Don't worry I won't Raven." Maybe I was a little hard on Beast Boy. I mean he did save me from my suicide attempt after all.

"Here you go Cassandra tofu waffles!" He smiled at me when he had given me a stack full of tofu waffles on a plate. Everyone was quiet and edgy when I had grabbed my fork cutting a small piece, putting it in my mouth.

"Wow Beast Boy this is amazing!" Everyone had crashed and Beast Boy had done a victory dance.

"I can't believe she actually ate tofu waffles." Cyborg said I smiled at him. "How can you eat that stuff?" I shrugged my shoulders, taking another bite of tofu.

"I'll eat anything really except stuff that has mushrooms." I pointed out. Cyborg and Starfire smiled at me.

"You are very brave new friend Cassandra." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Starfire." I had gotten up from the table, placing my dishes into the sink, turning on the water washing them putting them into the dish drainer. "Thank you for the tofu waffles Beast Boy it was really good." He blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck and I had shook my head at him.

"Any time." He smiled. I sighed, looking at the rest of the Teen Titans.

"Thank you for protecting me, I know that I had acted like a bitch before I am stubborn sometimes but that's no excuse you were just doing your duty." I looked at the leader Robin when I had said this. He was leaning against the island with his arms crossed, standing next to Starfire. He smiled at me.

"You're welcome Cassandra. If you need us anytime, just call on the communicator."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, you are not that bad." I shook my head at Cyborg.

"It is okay to come back anytime." Raven joined in. I nodded at her and had lost my breath when Starfire had hugged me a little too tightly. "Star don't choke her." Starfire let go of me while I was catching my breath.

"I am so glad to meet a new friend!" I smiled at Starfire. I turned to look at Beast Boy.

"So glad that you like tofu." He gave me a toothy smile and I had giggled.

"I better go get my duffle bag and start heading out." Everyone nodded and I made my way upstairs to Terra's old room, repacking my duffle bag, making sure that I had gotten everything. I jumped slightly when I had felt something moving against my leg. I looked down and it was a green cat. "Aw what a cute kitty." I bent down to scratch his pointed ears and he had started purring. "Can you change back into a human now?" I asked.

"You really think I am cute?" Beast Boy asked, changing back to normal. I rolled my eyes while I was putting on my duffle bag.

"I meant the cat Beast Boy." He pouted and I just shook my head sighing. "I am sorry if I was being a bitch to you. I shouldn't have been that way I should have been thankful for saving me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You are welcome and, don't call yourself a bitch because you're not." I blushed at him. I walked closer to him.

"And for showing my thanks." I grabbed his face in between my hands and kissed him on a cheek and when I did, I could feel his whole face turning red. " Oh sorry," I started to blush a little too. He waved it off with his hands.

"That's okay. So uh, do you have everything?" I looked at my duffle bag, touching the bottom of it and smiled at him.

"Yeah I do." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't have to leave you know, you could stay here be a member of the Teen Titan!" I looked away from him. "What's wrong?" I shook my head at him.

"I am not a superhero, I can only read minds, I don't know any karate or combat moves I'll just get in the way. The only reason I was here overnight was because of a villain you called Slade right?" He nodded.

"That doesn't matter well; the Slade yes, but we could train you. Robin is the best combat person I know. Hell he was with Batman before the Teen Titans. I could talk to Robin and I bet he will agree. As well with the rest of us." He gave me a toothy grin being hopeful that I would join the team. I turned my back to him just thinking about all he said. Could I really join the Teen Titans? Could I learn to be a superhero? Why was he doing this? I turned around and had looked at him in the eye.

"Why do you want me to join the team?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip. He took a deep breath.

"We haven't had a new member since Terra. I could imagine that you could be an amazing member of the team I could see you fight bad guys using your mind powers. And, to be honest with you I just think that you would be amazing." We both blushed and I had cleared my throat. "Is that a good enough reason?" I nodded my head. "Let's go ask Robin." He grabbed my hand, leading me towards the living room, where the team was watching a football game on tv. Beast Boy cleared his throat and everyone had looked at him. "Robin may I ask a question?" Robin smirked at him.

"Sure what is it?" He asked sounding curious.

"COULD CASSANDRA JOIN THE TEAM?!" Everyone widen their eyes and had turned to look at me. " I know we could train her and I know that she would be amazing if she were to join the Teen Titans." Robin rubbed his chin with his fingers, looking at the rest of the team.

"What do you guys think?" Robin crossed his arms. "Can she join the team?"

"Even though we haven't known her long, I could see potential with Cassandra." I smiled at Raven at what she said. She smiled back and everyone had agreed with Raven.

"Yeah she would be great on the team plus she could read minds how cool is that?" I rolled my eyes at Cyborg.

"Oh please let our new friend join the team Robin." Starfire clapped happily. Robin turned back towards me.

"Do you want to join the team Cassandra?" I have a feeling that everyone was holding their breath, waiting for my answer.

"Yes Robin, I would like to join the team." Just when I had said that a bright light with an alarm went off and the football game had went away and turned into a map.

"We will worry about the uniform and everything else later. Its Dr. Light Titans GO! Cassandra this will be your first fight." I gulped. What have I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note: OMG an early update? Wow, that was weird oh well. So Cassandra joins the Teen Titans Beast Boy thinks that she would be great on the team. There was a little FLUFF between Cassandra and Beast Boy we will have more of those in later chapters. I hope that you guys like it please review! Keep a look out for a chapter of Their Daughter sometime this week or next week! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Teen Titans: The Girl That He Had Saved From The Sky: Chapter Five **

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own any characters from Teen Titans just my OC that I have on here**

**Author's Note: A little disappointed about reviews from my last chapter I only have one but she has been following me from the beginning so I am so thankful for that. I hope that I shall get more reviews after this chapter. Enjoy happy reading everyone.**

I was breathing heavily when the Titans and I made a run for it down the downtown city of Jump City looking for a villain called Dr. Light. What kind of name is that? If I were a villain, who I am not, I would name myself something much more volume to it. The team was going faster than I was so I was a little bit behind. Next to me, Beast Boy had change from a cheetah into a human. "Want a ride?" He asked. I nodded and he had grabbed my hand and he had changed into a huge bird big enough to sit on his back.

"Titans over there by the jewelry store!" Robin had yelled riding a motorcycle.

"Why the hell is he robbing a jewelry store? He doesn't need jewelry." Cyborg shouted from his car. When we had left for the mission, he told me that it was a T-car made from scratch by Cyborg himself. It looks exactly like him except it is a car.

"He's probably using it for electricity that doesn't matter let's go!" I held onto Beast Boy's bird neck when he had flown a bit faster. When we had arrived at the scene, I hopped down from Beast Boy's bird form and he had changed back into a human. "Stop right there Dr. Light!" Robin yelled when all of us had run in to see a man with a mustache and a weird looking suit with a huge looking ball in the middle of his stomach. He had a handful of jewelry the clerks that were working behind the counter had his or her hands up. He laughed in a wicked way.

"Ah, so it is you Titans! You cannot stop me now ha-ha! You may have defeated me before but I will always come back!" Beast Boy jumped in front of Robin with a determined smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, we'll make sure that there isn't going to be a next time." Robin moved Beast Boy out of the way, grabbing a disk to throw at him but Dr. Light had jumped into the air laughing. "What are you planning?" Robin asked throwing another one.

"That's for me to know and you titans to never find out!" He tried to make a break for it but Raven had blocked the door having her hands out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A couple of metal boxes had flown into the air aiming at Dr. Light, but he had used his new powerful energy from his arms to block them and had moved them towards Raven but had dodge it right away. "Damn." Raven muttered moving to attack again.

While everyone was fighting with Dr. Light, Cassandra was standing next to a station watching the other titans try to fight Dr. Light. She has no idea on what to do or how to help. She was helpless. She wants to help the team but she does not know how. Cassandra screamed when a cheetah landed next to the other station next to her and Beast Boy shook his head when he had changed back into a human. "Uh, we could use a little help?" Beast Boy said standing up, dusting himself off.

"I do not know what to do tell me what to do." She said widening her eyes when Robin was thrown high against the ceiling, falling onto his stomach, getting up to fight again.

"I got it! Use your mind powers thing!" Beast Boy said waving his arms around in circles. "I gotta go back in there!" He made a run for it but Cassandra grabbed his arm. "What is it?" He asked.

"I could only use my powers when I," She took a breath. "When I kiss someone." Beast Boy wide his eyes in confusion, rubbing his neck.

"Oh uh, really only when you kiss someone?" He asked. She nodded. "Is there any other way because we really need your help." He stared back at his teammates almost bringing down Dr. Light but somehow he was getting stronger just by holding the jewelry. "Damn. Okay just follow my lead." Cassandra nodded slowly trying to figure out what Beast Boy was planning on to do. He had changed back into a cheetah roaring and running after Dr. Light. He grabbed him by his arm just when he was about to blast him off and had threw him against a wall.

"Now Cassandra do it! Find out what he's planning!" Robin yelled running towards Dr. Light and Beast Boy who was trying to hold Dr. Light down and pinned. (Wait how did he knew?) Cassandra shook her head and had run towards Dr. Light, Beast Boy and Robin. While using another free arm Dr. Light tried to blast Cassandra but she moved quickly. Robin and Beast Boy both held him down, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire went to join them.

"Let me go you titans! I got a city to destroy!" Raven rolled her eyes at him, using her magic to hold him down. He noticed Cassandra then when she was bending down in front of him. "What the hell do you think you are doing you brat?" She didn't answer instead she had took a deep breath, closing her eyes and had leaned in. "What the—" _What the hell does she think she's doing?! This is nasty and now my plan is ruin! I wanted to steal all the jewelry around Jump City then the world so that I could rule with the light! I wanted to become the most powerful villain that ever lived! _

Cassandra jumped away from him, wiping her mouth, both were coughing. "What is he planning Cassandra?" Robin asked in panic.

"He wants to take all the light from all over the world so that he could be the only light." Dr. Light growled at her spiting into the ground.

"Why you little bitch! I will get you for this!" He struggled to get free but Cyborg held out his arm that was turned into a cannon.

"Not this time Dr. Light."

"You are under the arrest." Starfire chimed in, smiling at Cassandra at her hard work. "Great job Cassandra you did amazing with the mind reading." Cassandra half smiled back.

Cassandra was in the bathroom of Terra's room, brushing her teeth, trying to get out that kiss that she had given to stop Dr. Light. She spit out the toothpaste into the water, rinsing her mouth with mouthwash. "I hate doing this." She muttered, turning off the water, staring into the round shape mirror. "Is there a way that I can work better with my powers so that I don't have to kiss some random person?" She waited as if her reflection in the mirror would answer her. She sighed. "Guess not." She jumped slightly when the bedroom door knocked twice. "Who is it?" She asked, walking out of the bathroom and into the room.

"It's Rae and Beast Boy! Ow!" She heard mumbling from Beast Boy. "I mean Raven. Can we come in?" He asked. Cassandra walked closer to the door, letting it slide open to reveal Raven and Beast Boy wearing, normal clothes? Cassandra looked at Raven who was wearing black capris with a dark blue tank top. Beast Boy was wearing blue jeans and a green polo shirt.

"Uh?" She was confused and pointed at them. Beast Boy had laughed when he looked at himself and Raven.

"We are about to go out and eat Chinese. Want to come?" He asked with a smile. Raven rolled her eyes at him. "By the way you did awesome we brought Dr. Light to justice!" He noticed Cassandra looking away from him. "What did I say?" Raven elbowed him into the ribs.

"It's nothing, it's just," She sighed, looking at Raven. "Is there a way where I can found out how to use my power differently so that I don't have kiss anyone?" Raven put a finger on her chin, thinking.

"I believe that there is a way. What I usually do is mediating to keep my emotions under control, maybe it could help with your powers." She went to hug Raven. "Why are you hugging me?" She asked and had given death glares to Beast Boy who was laughing.

"Because you said that you could help me by mediating I never done that before." Cassandra replied when they had broken apart. "Can maybe help me?" She asked with hopeful eyes. Beast Boy and Cassandra looked at Raven for her answer as Raven looked at them back and forth. She gave up.

"Alright I will help you." She went to hug Raven again but she had pushed her away. "But no hugging."

"Yeah she doesn't do hugs very much." Beast Boy whispered like Raven was not here. "Let's go grab some Chinese cause I am starving!" His stomach growled after he had said that. Cassandra giggled. He went to grab Cassandra's hand and for some reason she had blushed when they had made their way to a Chinese Restaurant with the rest of the titans. "I just hope that they might have something not meat."

"Uh Beast Boy that is all they eat!" Cassandra and Raven shouted together. Beast Boy groaned while the girls rolled their eyes. "Raven I don't think I can get use to this." She said pointing at Beast Boy. Raven smirked at her.

"Trust me I have known him for five years, you won't." Cassandra looked worried. "Just get use it." She rolled her eyes. I just hope that I can and I hope that Raven could help me find a way to use my power. Because honestly I do not want to be kissing random people for life.

**Author's Note: Well there you have it folks! Another chapter of this story! I think I was a little late on updating if I was I am so sorry for that busy with school and homework since I am a senior now! Please review, favorite, and thanks for reading! Good night everyone!**


End file.
